


Wonderful Tonight

by mackenziemchale



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like so much, Love, Post S3, Post Series, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, will singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale
Summary: Today, Mac had gone from being in a relatively good mood to crying over something small, he couldn’t even remember what it was. Either way, he never liked to see her cry and since she was still in the same place that she had been when he left to shower, he wanted to do something to make her feel better.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: you’re in for some sappy ass shit. I mean that’s not really anything new when it comes to my writing, but like this one is hella sappy.

Will steps out of his and Mackenzie’s bedroom and walks toward the living room to find her in the same spot he left her. On the couch, eating ice cream straight out of the container and still crying while watching some sad movie he couldn’t remember the name of. 

He didn’t intentionally leave her there, but she insisted that she be left to her tears and ice cream so he decided to go take a shower.

Her emotions were pretty unstable but she had a very good reason, she was ten weeks pregnant and convinced that she was some sort of hideous monster. Will tried to convince her otherwise but she wasn’t having any of it. Insisting that he was only saying that because they were married.

The emotions of pregnancy were something he hadn’t been prepared for. Sure, he heard about them and that they could be rough for both parties. Will was even told by some of the staff that while he was in jail, her emotions had started going haywire. Maggie had mentioned how the snack bar was out of Mac’s favorite pregnancy snack, peanut butter and pickles, and that had caused her to start crying hysterically. At the time she didn’t even know she was pregnant yet, but it was certainly one of the many signs that led her to take a pregnancy test and double check with her doctor.

(Don’t even get him started on the pregnancy cravings, those were another thing)

Experiencing the emotions in real-time was different than hearing about them. Just the other day she had gone from happy to downright mad at him for the tone of voice he had used. Of course once Mac was calm again, she would apologize. He was learning to take the emotions as they came because he knew they weren’t something she could control. Will just let her go through them and support her in the best way he knew how.

Today, Mac had gone from being in a relatively good mood to crying over something small, he couldn’t even remember what it was. Either way, he never liked to see her cry and since she was still in the same place that she had been when he left to shower, he wanted to do something to make her feel better.

Walking into the living room, Will comes over to the couch and turns off the tv with the remote that had been sitting on the coffee table. He then turns to his wife and takes the container she was no longer digging ice cream out of from her hands.

He expected some sort of protest, but by the looks of it, she had little to no energy left for that. Her cheeks were red and slightly puffy, her eyes were bloodshot, and the tip of her nose was red too. There were still tears falling down her cheeks and she was desperately trying to wipe them away so he didn’t have to see her like this.

Will places aside the nearly empty ice cream container and turns back to her, feeling a tug in his chest from seeing her like this. 

The tears were still falling, like a dam had broken and she couldn’t figure out how to patch it up. He gets down to her level and brings a hand to her face, cupping it gently. Will wipes away a few tears with his thumb and she gives him a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry” she mutters.

Will leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead, “it’s okay” he says softly.

He then moves the fleece blanket off of her and takes her hands, beginning to pull her up from the couch.

“Billy…” she sighs.

“Shh… just come with me.”

He leads her away from the couch and to the open area of their living room. Will stops walking and pulls her in close, beginning to slowly dance with her.

“What are you-”

“Just follow my lead.”

He continues leading in a slow dance before he begins to quietly sing.

**_It’s late in the evening; she’s wondering what clothes to wear_ **

**_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brunette hair_ **

(He always substituted that part in to fit for Mac since she didn’t have long blonde hair)

**_And then she asks me, Do I look all right?_ **

**_And I say, Yes, you look wonderful tonight._ **

It doesn’t take Mac more than a second to realize what he was singing, one line in and she knew. Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton, a song she knew by heart.

When they were first together Will would sing this song to her all the time. She had plenty of memories of him singing to her on random occasions or on nights like these when she was feeling down. It had become their song, one that she held near and dear to her heart. 

Mac follows his lead in the slow dance, gazes lovingly into his eyes as she listens to him sing. Her insecurities felt as if they were disappearing.

**_I feel wonderful because I see_ **

**_The love light in your eyes_ **

**_And the wonder of it all_ **

**_Is that you just don’t realize how much I love you._ **

Will moves the hand that had been holding her around her middle and brings it up to her cheek, wiping away a tear that she hadn’t realized fell.

It was different, she was no longer crying tears of sadness. The way he made her feel was indescribable.

He smiles, breaking the singing for a moment to kiss her gently. 

Mac can’t help but deepen the kiss and make it last for as long as she could. There were no words to describe how much she loved him. How was it that she had found the perfect man? More importantly, how was it that he loved her more than the sun loves the moon? She’d probably never know the answers to those questions.

Their dancing had briefly stopped and she reluctantly pulls her lips away from his own, her hand taking his from her cheek. She slides her fingers into his and smiles as her gaze meets his again, staring into the blue eyes she loved dearly.

He made her completely forget what she had been crying about, all she cared about now was how loved she felt. 

It’s a few seconds before Mac insists on continuing their dancing, wanting to hear him sing to her some more.

Will obliges and leads in a dance again, slowly swaying with her in the open area of their living room. This had to be the most domestic thing they’d ever done. Both were in their pajamas and socks, Will in a plain shirt and sweatpants and Mackenzie in one of his shirts that she had stolen. She had shorts on too but the shirt went to her knees so those couldn’t be seen. 

Mac rests her head down on his shoulder and stares off into the distance, feeling a few more tears stream down her face as his singing begins again.

**_It’s time to go home now and I’ve got an aching head_ **

**_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed_ **

**_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light_ **

**_I say, My darling, you were wonderful tonight_ **

**_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a short and sweet one from me for once. Those will probably be a rarity as we know I can be wordy lol. 
> 
> This idea came to me from a night were my friends and I were headcanoning these two and an “imagine your otp” prompt was sent. I knew I had to write it immediately, I just love imagining them doing domestic stuff. 
> 
> Side note: I skipped a few lines in the song to make it fit better just in case anyone knows the lyrics and was wondering. 
> 
> As usual, let me know your thoughts because they’re very appreciated & always welcome. Don’t forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed what you read! Thank you for taking the time to read it. Until next time 💛


End file.
